Umbrella
by OblivionWings
Summary: Kariya unexpectly got stuck in the locker room due to the heavy rain, but not until someone kindly offers to share an umbrella with him. (Drabble with RanMasa moments)


**For the people who currently read my last one-shot: I rewrote this story and deleted the old one because it really sucked :/ Anyway, I hope I've improved on writing this new version of 'Umbrella' :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below, ONLY the story.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day as usual, when the Raimon teammates are passing the ball towards each other, dribbling the ball or even practicing their shoots with the goal keeper, Nishizono Shinsuke.

"Yosh, minna! Hurry up and get changed!" Endou clapped his hands loudly, gesturing them to end the practice. Tenma and the others hurried to the locker room, but a certain teal-haired defender kept on dribbling the ball around the soccer pitch.

"Kariya-kun, it's time to get changed." Aoi ambled towards him, smiling.

Kariya immediately stopped the ball with his right foot and kicked it a few times until the ball lands onto his hands, holding the ball firmly.

"Sorano-san, tell Endou-kantoku that I will be staying here to practice for a while." He smiled back, which was obviously fake, but no one actually noticed his true personality besides the pink-haired defender.

Aoi nodded and began to walk in a fast pace, informing the situation to Endou.

"Tch, troublesome girl." Kariya's voice sounded irritatingly. He frowned towards himself, gritting his teeth a little. Letting go the girl's annoyance, he dropped the ball on the ground and began to dribble it swiftly, improving his soccer skills little by little.

Time has passed like a flowing river and unexpectedly, the sky was turning into a deep shade of gray, while the clouds are gathering together. Eventually, droplets of rain splattered on his head as the rainfall became heavier.

Kariya cursed under his breath and quickly picked up the ball from the ground and scurried into the locker room, trying to use his hands to cover the rain. He panted while holding both of his knees as he entered the locker room, but then frozed at his sight of a person that was in front of him.

"Kirino-senpai?"

"Kariya, you've finally finished your practice-hey, is it still raining outside?" Kirino stood up from the bench he was sitting, questioning him after he saw the soaked clothes Kariya was wearing.

"Yeah." He went towards his locker and changed into his casual clothes. Currently, he was wearing a gray hoodie with a pair of dark blue sweatpants and white sneakers.** (A/N: Just imagine Kariya had a habit of bringing an extra pair of casual clothes and sneakers to school)** As he finished changing, he stood there and faced towards the door which leads outside and obviously, it was still raining heavily.

"Mind if we share an umbrella together? It seems like you haven't brought one to school." Kariya was quite surprised from the pink-haired senpai's offering. He nodded and accepted the offer, which made Kirino smiled a little.

Kirino held his purple umbrella tightly, while Kariya was following beside him. Well, none of them had spoken during the walk, or maybe it's because they decided to keep quiet from the noisy rain pouring right behind them. Suddenly, thunder boomed in the distance, making Kariya jumped up a little.

"Eeeeekkk!" He squealed, crouching down, while both hands were pressed on top of his head, shivering.

"Kariya, are you okay?" Kirino asked worriedly, also crouching down for a bit to reach his current height. The teal-haired defender kept quiet, implying that he's still horrified from the sound of thunder. After a few minutes, Kirino stood up and gestured his hands towards him. Kariya glanced up towards the pink-haired senpai for a bit and slowly grab his hands, while Kirino pulling him up from the ground.

The teal-haired defender never let go of his senpai's hands, while he was blushing slightly from the warmth that was given. They began to pace their footsteps into the pink-haired boy's house, since the orphanage was too far away.

"Thank you." Kariya whispered, still blushing slightly from what happened earlier.

Kirino chuckled a bit from his sincereness, "No problem."

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was a bit odd :/ Please review if you feel like it :) **


End file.
